Several environmental disasters in existence today(1999) are the Aral Sea in the former Soviet Union and certain dry lakes in the United Stated of America.
The waters of the Aral Sea have been drained for irrigating cotton by the former owners of the land, the Soviet Communists. The exposed seabed dried up and a surface later of arsenic-rich material formed thereon. Winds blow this arsenic-laden dust into all areas of the villages, towns and cities surrounding this freshwater sea.
Large numbers of people in the area surrounding the historic Aral Sea shoreline suffer from all manner of airborne diseases.
Dry lakes in the United States formed when their water sources were lost due to natural of artificial causes, exhibit a similar phenomenon, with similar attendant effects on surrounding human populations.
The toxic dust described above comprises the first of three growing environmental problems that require immediate solutions, as they collectively constitute a real and present danger to the health of our citizenry.
The second growing environmental problem is a huge quantity of used rubber automobile tires. There is presently no known use, system, or process that can begin to keep up with the quantity of used tires currently being generated.
There are over 30,000,000 used rubber automobile tires generated every year in the State of California, and over 200,000,000 used rubber tires generated annually in the United States of America. These tires continue to accumulate as ugly mountains that are combustible, growing environmental hazards.
The third environmental problem is the mountains of coal clinker and blast furnace clinker surrounding past steelmaking operations, long-since abandoned after World War II. As in the case of automobile tires, there is no known use for these clinker materials that can begin to rid the environment of them. Thus they remain a blight on surrounding communities.
The instant invention is designed to alleviate the suffering of the peoples who live in these areas by permanently suppressing the toxic dust clouds. This innovate layment process requires the use of closely spaced, fixated aggregate filled, used rubber tires, anchoring a continuous, lyophobic, open weave, fabric underlayment, thus providing an economic need for limitless amounts of used rubber tires and clinker.
Other benefits of this invention will become apparent from the drawings, detailed description of the drawings and claims that comprise the application for the invention.